


Little Do You Know...

by AsherWatt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Helpful Derek, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry for this, Late night talks, M/M, Only Happy Endings, Panic Attacks, Poor Stiles, So much Sterek love, Song fic, Why Did I Write This?, i dont know what happened, love these two, sorry..., sterek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWatt/pseuds/AsherWatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Little do you know how I'm breaking as your falling asleep. Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories..." </p><p>Stiles had just reached his breaking point...</p><p>*Just a short fic for a song I love!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Do You Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! I hope you like this, I just randomly wrote this little short fic for this song that I heard for the first time today! If you have not heard it go to the link below and watch it before or after reading!! Thanks! Make sure you comment and tell me what you think! Love you all! <3

Stiles sat up in the bed and wiped some tears off of his face. He took a quick glance at Derek who was fast asleep in the bed next to him. The memories of the last week were still stuck in his mind and that was torturing him. He could not wrap his mind around any of it, all the way up until Derek had kissed him and told him that he loved him. More tears fell as Stiles was gripped with the fear that Derek would change his mind about that and him when all of the chaos passed, and everything was calm again.

Derek Stirred when a sob escaped Stiles lips and he had to put a hand over his mouth so he would not wake Derek. After the other boy stilled he pulled his hand away and pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed into his knees so they blocked out most of the sounds. Stiles thought that he could forgive Derek when he changed his mind, I mean he would do the same thing if he had made an under stress false confession, but if Derek asked him to forget about it. Forget the was that he made Stiles feel, forget that Stiles loved him more that he loved himself. He didn't know if he could ever forget about this, and he didn't know if he would even want to.

Stiles started crying harder as he started to struggle for breath, he pulled his head back a little from his knees but it didn't help the way the breath caught and stuck in his throat on the way to his lungs. He sat up now alarmed at his lack of oxygen and gasped until all of his breath was coming out in shallow choked off gasps. He grabbed at his neck and that is the sight that Derek woke up to.

Alarmed Derek sat right up and reached out to Stiles. "Stiles." He gasped and Stiles would normally have been caught off guard by his morning voice. clouded with sleep, but he had bigger problems to worry about right now. Derek reached for him but Stiles pulled away a little, Derek looked over and caught Sties' eyes and then the other boy collapsed into his chest.

"I can't!" Stiles sobbed grabbing at Derek's shirt. "I am trying, and I feel like I am losing more of the pieces than I am picking up!" Derek just rubbed his back and let him cry into his shirt. He knew what was going on, he knew what stress did to people. It had made him push everyone away after his family died. He wished that he would not have let that happen so he was trying to make sure that it did not happen to Stiles. "I just need a little more time." Stiles whispered and Derek would not have heard him if he had not been waiting for the next hing Stiles would say.

Derek waited until he was sure Stiles was done talking and then kissed the top of Stiles' head and sighed. "I'll wait." He whispered catching Stiles off guard. Stiles lifted his brown eyes up and looked into Derek's. "Stiles, I'll wait. I'll wait. I will love no matter what happens, love you like we have never felt any pain. I promise you don't have to be afraid." Derek finished his words with a small kissed pressed to Stiles' lips. And he wiped the rest of Stiles' tears off of his face.

"I'll wait for however long you want me too." Derek whispered against his lips as Stiles' lips curled up into a smile.

"You probably think I'm stupid, huh?" Stiles said laying back down with his head on Derek's chest and Derek's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"No." Derek whispered "I think you are perfect." He kissed Stiles again. "You." Kiss "Are." Kiss "Perfect." Derek finished smiling.

"Derek Stop!" Stiles said pushing his face away laughing slightly. "I am going to get beard burn!"

"And you know what?" Derek asked and Stiles just gave a sleepy hum and closed his eyes. "I am going to love you 'til the sun dies." Derek confessed and it was the last thing Stiles heard before falling asleep.


End file.
